Imaging media used in modern medical imaging comprise traditional film, reusable imaging plates, and wireless or wired X-ray sensors. If film is used, it is placed in a separate cassette protecting the film against visible fight, which cassette may become in touch with the patient and his/her secretions during the imaging process. The imaging plate, too, is shielded by a protective means during the imaging process so that an X-ray image is produced by placing the subject, such as a patient, between the X-ray source and imaging plate enveloped within the protective means. The protective means for the imaging plate may become in touch with the patient and his/her secretions during the imaging process, such as intraoral imaging, for instance, where the imaging plate protected by the protective means is inserted in the patient's mouth.
No matter which one of the above-described imaging media is used, there is the risk that pathogens originating from a patient and/or medical staff are transmitted to other patients and/or members of the medical staff via imaging media. For instance, when using imaging plates, a first risk is associated with the packaging of the imaging plate, where the imaging plate is inserted in a protective cardboard envelope which is then inserted in a protective means, such as a closable hygienic pouch, which becomes in touch with the patient, among others, during the imaging process. The imaging plate may become contaminated before insertion in the protective means for instance if a person involved in the packaging drops it onto the floor or touches it with bare hands or dirty gloves.
Another risk involves protective means, such as protective pouches, which are not completely liquid-proof so that in intraoral imaging, for example, the patient's secretions may find their way inside the protective pouch and, furthermore, contaminate the imaging plate within the protective pouch. Protective pouches which are not liquid-proof also involve the risk that potential pathogens inside the pouch may become transmitted into a patient's mouth during the imaging process.
Another risk is that a nurse, for example, takes the protective pouch from a patient's mouth and then, using the same instruments, touches elsewhere such as reader equipment or structures or even other protective pouches so that pathogens may become transmitted from the nurse to other protective means and, in the case of non-liquid-proof pouches, even onto imaging plates.
Furthermore, there is the risk that pathogens are transmitted from the imaging plate to objects in touch with the imaging plates such as conveyor mechanisms, receiving means or transfer means of the reader equipment or eject slot for the imaging plates or the trough in which imaging plates are returned from the reader equipment and, further, onto other imaging plates or persons or instruments that become in touch therewith.
Solutions are known from the prior art for improving the hygiene of intraoral imaging plates, for instance, and instruments and equipment involved in their use.
Publication FI 92633, for example, discloses a solution for protecting an intraoral image plate with two shielding bags, wherein an image plate is first inserted in an inner bag one end of which is open, and then in an outer bag, the purpose of which is to prevent the patient's saliva from ending up in the readout apparatus along with the inner bag and to protect the patient from any pathogens which may have ended up on the surface of the image plate. The image plate may be first placed inside a cardboard shield and then in an outer shielding bag, for example. Furthermore, publication U.S. Pat. No. 6,315,444 discloses a solution for protecting an imaging plate by means of an envelope, where the imaging plate is inserted in the envelope through one end of the envelope for the duration of the image-taking and removed through the other end of the envelope after the image-taking.
The solutions mentioned above involve, however, some drawbacks such as e.g. uncontrollable tearing of the shielding bag when the bag is opened. The imaging plate inside the shielding bag may then drop onto a floor or some other contaminating surface where pathogens may come into contact with the imaging plate. The envelope disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,315,444 is rather complicated in its structure and manufacture since the insertion point of the imaging plate is different than the point where it is pulled out. Such a structure is considerably susceptible to leaks because it includes a plurality of apertures for the insertion and pulling-out of the imaging plate.
Furthermore, neither of the solutions mentioned above is liquid-proof because in both of them there remains a channel in the folding seam of the foldable flap, which channel allows the flow of a fluid so that a fluid can flow into the plate insertion aperture and further inside the structure and in touch with the imaging plate. Furthermore, the envelope disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,315,444 will have sharp corners when the flap is folded shut. Such sharp corners are not only uncomfortable in the patient's mouth but also are a hygiene risk because a sharp corner may cut the patient's mucous membranes and thereby make it easier for pathogens to be transmitted to/from the patient's system.
Some solutions are also known for the cleaning of contaminated intraoral imaging plates. For example, publication US 2007/0086911 discloses a disinfection system where an image reading apparatus comprises a special disinfection unit which applies disinfection treatment by means of heat treatment, UV treatment, chemical treatment or gas treatment.
However, a problem with the solution disclosed in US 2007/0086911 is that the apparatus disinfects exclusively image plates inserted in the image reading apparatus. If a conventional imaging plate is disinfected through, say, UV radiation, the imaging plate must then be either erased or at least dark-treated before it can be reused, which requires time and resources because, first, there will be at least one step more in the process and, second, the imaging plate will not be readily available for reuse. Additionally, UV radiation may harm the imaging plate and shorten its useful life.